


wild

by lord_blublu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Other, genshin impact au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_blublu/pseuds/lord_blublu
Summary: try not to roam around the streets or the back alleys while in the city of Crossworld, or get ready to be stabbed between the ribs by a man wearing a pig mask or mind controlled into killing yourself by a green faceless blob.or, genshin but irl
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, Toby Smith | Tubbo/5up
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> this includes all my favourite streamers and youtubers, if yours aren't in, its not my problem. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5up ('Cup) and Tubbo meets the crew.

"..a bottle of nectar and two local baked potatoes please," somewhere in the large continent of Crossworld in a common looking tavern, a teenager mumbled, handing over a handful of rusty coins as he did so. his entire appearance was extremely tragic and pitiful looking. his overcoat was filthy and stained with dried mud, linen undershirt wrinkled and yellowed, along with his long pants and boots which were in a much worser condition. a leather hat shadowed his face, covering most of his distinctive features other than his pale white skin.

the keeper of the tavern looked at him up and down before repeating, "nectar, are you sure? that shit is strong." his expression was full of doubts.

"yes, nectar," the teen confirmed, a smirk growing on his lips. the keeper's eyes flashed for a spilt second before nodding in acknowledgement, the corner of his lips curving up subtly.

the customers around them were all oblivious to their conversation. to them, it was like any other. the keeper fumbled around the kitchen for awhile before putting a plate of freshly baked local potatoes wrapped in a clean fresh cloth and a bottle of nectar in front of the teen. he kept the money given to him and took out another piece of folded paper.

"your receipt," he smiled, holding it out for the teen to grasp.

the teen saw this and grinned, taking what he ordered and the receipt before making his way to the second floor of the inconspicuous tavern. 

the keeper looked on with a glint in his eye before following behind, holding a drink tray and a hand towel. he immediately spots the teen, who was the only customer on the second floor, and made his way towards him.

the teen was seated at the table, doing nothing except seemingly waiting for someone. he glanced up quickly like how an adorable puppy would, revealing his somewhat childish features; round cheeks, sparkling eyes and a wide smiling mouth.

without hesitation, he got up, barely caring about the noise produced as he pushed the squeaky wooden chair back as he stood up. the teen stumbled forward and hugged the man, his head barely reaching the man's chest.

"oh my god, i missed you so much, 'Cup," his voice was muffled but 'Cup could hear his words clearly with his hybrid senses. the latter chuckled, putting aside the drink tray and hand towel on the nearby table before encasing the teen in a hug.

"its nice to see you again, Tubbo," ' Cup whispered back into his ear. they smiled at each other cheerfully as if having found their long lost twin. "we can't talk out here," he continued, glancing around the now silent tavern. it was getting late and most customers had either already returned to their rooms or went home.

"alright, let's enter the den then," Tubbo concluded, his gaze fixed excitedly at 'Cup's gloved hands. the latter smiled, staying silent as the teen watched on enthusiastically. he waved his hand at the ground, making the wooden floor wither itself away. what appeared was a seemingly endless black hole of nothingness, strange symbols marked the rims of the tunnel.

"is it just me or has it always been this deep?" Tubbo enquired, staring down the long winding tunnel. black wispy strands of magic circled the rough perimeter of the tunnel, enhancing its endless appearance. they had been through it before, yet it had never looked so dark and brooding. he peered down, feeling hesitant as he realized the depth of the hole. without any reminders, Tubbo stuffed the two potatoes and the bottle of nectar he bought from 'Cup into a bundle tied to his back. the alcoholic drink definitely costed way too much to be left on the table.

"not too long ago, i overused my magic supply and it's still recovering. don't worry though, i gotchu," 'Cup reassured, placing a firm hand on the other's shoulder. within a brief moment, long and thick tendrils grew from the vine that twined around his leg, reaching up and curling around Tubbo's waist before tying itself securely around the younger's arm.

grinning, 'Cup pulled him to his chest and said, "hold tight, Tubbs," before hopping down the hole, not giving the other a chance to reply and inevitably pulling him down with him.

-

back up in the peaceful tavern, a figure walked down the stairs, wearing a loose crinkled shirt, baggy pants and a burgundy apron, the same outfit 'Cup had worn. except this "man's" face was covered by a large hat and a cloth mask covering the lower features of his face. he carried the drink tray and hand towel left behind by the real 'Cup and walked back to the kitchen counter, continuing the day just as normally.

-

"AHHHH!" Tubbo screeched, barely grasping onto 'Cup's shirt as they fell down. perhaps he forgot that 'Cup's flora magic prevented him from separating from the man in the haste of their fall. 'Cup on the other hand, was extremely calm, having done this procedure many countless times before. his wavy brown hair was also pinned down by a small and sturdy vine he created with his flora magic.

they fell down one at a time -'Cup falling softly with 'thump' while Tubbo flopped on top of him heavily, shaking the breath out of the two- only getting up after a brief moment.

'Cup shoved the younger off him, stifling a chuckle when he noticed Tubbo's brown floofy hair turn slightly blond from the dust settling down from their fall. he frowned, lips puckered when he realized how much debris was breaking down from the ceiling.

without much effort, he flicked his fingers and thick, woody roots grew out from the walls and covered the ceiling, preventing even more dirt from falling.

Tubbo tilted his head, staring up with squinted, narrow eyes, "where'd the hole go?" even though it was not his first time entering the den, this particular method of entering puzzled him. they had always entered through the last cubicle of the washroom or behind the cupboard in the pantry.

'Cup smiled, the corner of his lips raised in amusement, "i was using magic, the hole was technically a wormhole through physical space so we didn't actually go through the ground. the den's entrance tunnel is connected to a node, which is also connected to the multiple wormhole entrances in my tavern," he explained thoroughly, not minding Tubbo's look of pure confusion.

"okay...." he murmured, blinking the dust out of his eyes.

'Cup let out a contagious laugh at the other's blankness, the corner of his eyes wrinkling up. Tubbo giggled, flicking the stray strands of hair out of his eyes. his expression lit up -as if he remembered something- and he untied the bundle around his back -it turned out to be just a long piece of ragged cloth he had that he used to make a makeshift sack- and took out the two baked potatoes, gesturing to 'Cup if he wanted one.

"sure! thanks," the latter chirped, grasping the slightly dry potato.

they travelled briskly through the dirt tunnel, dodging the bits of dirt debris that fell down past them. 'Cup frowned, rather disliking the blandness of the area. he lifted his hand as they walked, letting his fingers brush against the rough surface of the ceiling. teal colored wisps curled around the hybrid plant's arm, growing into physical vines and roots that held the loose dirt in place.

"how about i make this trip faster?" Tubbo suggested, swirling his finger. a soft gust of wind circled around the two, reducing the air resistance as they moved.

"as long as you don't decimate these walls. i spent a long time working on them," 'Cup agreed after some hesitation, scrunching his nose up tentatively.

Tubbo grinned, waving his hands in a simple pattern, his shoulders drawn back in confidence as he performed his spell. a strong gust of heavy wind nearly blew the two males off their feet, however it soon steadied into a calm, pulsing mini tornado. the two were directly in the middle. the air was extremely still, showing just how strong the winds Tubbo created were.

like this, they travelled much more efficiently, with no air resistance, it felt like going through anti-gravity space with a blast of wind pushing them forwards. it barely took any effort to move forward.

in just a few brief moments, they arrived at a large spacious cave, filled with several metal-framed wooden crates that held a months worth of supplies each. wooden stakes held up warm yellow lighting that illuminated the darkest corners of the cave. dark green flora framed the blank areas, making a somewhat mysterious aura.

right in the middle of the cave stood a makeshift table made from wooden tendrils and roots. on the side sat a slender, lean fox hybrid as well as a short, petite looking penguin hybrid.

seeing this, both Tubbo's and 5up's eyes lit up in recognition.


End file.
